The adventures of Hiccup and Astrid
by D0dgeballqueen16
Summary: One-shots, two shots and short stories relating to the HTTYD gang. (Occurs after HTTYD 2) *Helga is my OC.
1. Astrid Sick?

It had been several months since Stoick had passed away and Valka had taken the role of Hiccup's parental figure.

Hiccup was busy fulfilling his role as the new chief of Berk and Toothless was running around the dragon stables with Stormfly and Meatlug playing their dragon games.

Astrid had just woken up that morning noticing that her throat was slightly sore, she brushed it off as excess pollen in the air and prepared for the day.

She was to meet Hiccup at the Forge to help him and Gobber make dragon saddles.

As soon as she reached the forge Hiccup noticed something was wrong.

Astrid looked pale, she started to sweat even though she wasn't anywhere near the forge fire and he noticed she stopped to cough once in a while.

After 2 hours of working, Astrid had to take a break.

This was not like Astrid to do so and even Gobber walked up to her and felt her head for a fever.

Noticing the heat radiating off of her head Gobber tells the couple to take the rest of the day off and go home.

Realising that Astrid's parents were out for a few weeks visiting family in other tribes, Hiccup takes Astrid to his house.

Since Astrid rode Toothless to the forge, both Hiccup and Astrid rode to Hiccups on Toothless.

As soon as Astrid walked through the door Valka was fussing over Astrid and starts whisking her off to a bed.

Hiccup starts putting wood on the fire and puts water in the kettle to boil for herbal tea.

As Valka gets some water and a cloth, Astrid gives in to the fact that she is getting a nasty cold and curls up under the covers.

Toothless decides to curl himself around the bed keeping watch over Astrid as she tried to get some rest.

Hiccup comes around with the herbal tea and helps Astrid take a few sips at a time until the cup is empty.

He tells her to rest as Valka places the cloth on Astrid's head.

Astrid wakes up a few hours later feeling less feverish but notices that her throat and chest are more inflamed.

She drinks some more tea with honey and tries to relax as the herbs take effect and pull her into sleep.


	2. Astrid Sick? 2

Astrid felt a little better after some rest.

Gothi was brought down to the Haddock household to help treat the virus attacking Astrid.

It took her two weeks to recover completely with Hiccup and Valka by her side every step of the way feeding her soup and giving her medication.

Once recovered Astrid was back training dragons, flying with Stormfly and helping Gobber in the forge.

Everyone else managed to avoid the virus.


	3. Dreaming of Sanity and Peace

Helga was fairly new to the Island of Berk. Having survived a shipwreck a year ago, She spent her days cleaning up the dragon stables and cooking meals for the people in the Great Hall.

Snotlout had taken a liking to Helga and within a few weeks of her arrival, they were dating. It only took Helga a few weeks to realise that Snotlout was egotistical, Over obsessive and Insecure. When she tried to break things up with him he constantly stalked her, harassed her and at one point threatened to kill her. When Astrid realised what was happening she promptly kicked Snotlout in the nutsack and punched him in the face. Hiccup being the new chief had placed a restraining order out against him on Helga's behalf and Heather would occasionally arrange visits to The Defenders of the Wing.

Despite the order being in place Snotlout always found ways to breach it.

After many discussions and trials with the ELDERS and Hiccup, Snotlout got exiled to Outcast Island where he became Alvin's bitch.

The End.


	4. Sanity Restored

Two months had passed since Snotlout was exiled for being an arse to Helga and has become Alvin's bitch, After Snotlout's father officially disowns him and Hookfang attempts to barbeque him for the millionth time. Hookfang flies away to live with his girlfriend and her kids.

Gustav and Fanghook take Snotlout's place in their group and everyone is happier.

Heather and Fishlegs start dating.

Toothless and Stormfly play tug of war with a fallen tree in the nearby valley as Hiccup and Astrid take a break from Cheifing and listen to the Terrible Terrors sing.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut get the task of mucking out the dragon stalls for destroying the roof of a storage shed in a prank gone wrong and Eret goes out flying with Skullcrusher.

Helga who is still shaken up over everything that has happened the past few years decides to seek therapy through a friend of Gothi's.

She spends her days chatting with her friends, Looking after the dragons and cooking meals for the townspeople.

There were many times that Helga got frustrated over her situation with Snotlout.

She believed that the matter should have only been between herself and him and she got agitated when the law was involved.

She felt that the fact her friends and workplace were involved frustrated her.

She got sick of dealing with his nonsense, sick of talking about it and got sick of him and his gigantic dummy spit.

She realized that he was a gigantic prick and she did nothing wrong.

She was glad that she left before he really showed his true colours.

She regretted dating him.

But now that Snotlout was exiled and was Alvin's bitch she spent her time learning to care and love herself.

She planned entertaining dance recitals for the people of Berk, Built up her self-confidence and eventually trained a Gronkle by the name of Hawke.

They became an excellent team.


	5. Stress and Consequences

Helga went to the dragon stables as normal to muck them out and feed the dragons.

She had just finished preparing the meals for the townsfolk for the day and just wanted to go out for a fly on Hawke before the day ended.

Suddenly Eret comes racing in with Skullcrusher limping on his left front leg, with Gobber comes following behind him.

There appeared to be burn marks and bite marks on the injured limb.

By the time Hazel finished cleaning the remaining stalls and had fed the other dragons, Skullcrusher was patched up and was happily eating his dinner in his stall.

Helga decides to not go flying but instead checks in on Eret to find out what happened.

Hawke finds Meatlug and they go to sleep together.

She finds Eret coming out of Gothi's hut with a bandage around his right hand.

Apparently, they crashlanded into Changewing territory and they barely managed to escape.

Eret and Helga have a long conversation until the moon rose and the Terrible Terrors went to sleep.

They parted ways to their own huts and called it a night.

Helga woke up in the early hours of the morning with unbearable pain in her ears and throat.

She wasn't running a fever but just felt awful, kind of like coming down with a cold sick.

She remembers she had some willow bark in her bedside drawer and some herbs in a jar on the shelf in the lounge area.

She gets up slowly, goes to the firepit where she finds Hawke lighting the fire and puts a large metal pot full of snow over the fire.

She grabs the willow bark and herbs and brews a tea in the pot over the fire.

Once the tea was done, She uses a ladle to pour some tea into a mug and takes small sips until the mug is empty.

She goes back to bed and doses off.

A couple of hours later Helga wakes to find both Gothi and Eret in her hut.

Eret is reading the messages Gothi is writing on the ground.

Gothi leaves handing Eret a satchel of herbs and willow bark.

Helga tries to speak but all that comes out is a gravelly whisper.

Eret comes toward her with some tea and tells her to rest her voice.

He tells her that Valka sent him to check on her and when he noticed the painful look on her face and the terrible painful coughing her got Gothi to check on her.

He tells her that she has a nasty throat virus and that she has to rest for the next few weeks.

She isn't allowed to work until she has recovered and that Eret will exercise Hawke while Skullcrusher and Helga recover.

Helga nods in understanding and drinks the tea.

Hawke sits beside the bed and rubs his head against hers in affection.

Eret places the herb satchel in the bedside drawers and gets a pitcher of water and a glass to put beside the bed for when Helga wants a drink.

Eret then leaves the hut while Helga naps.

When she wakes, Helga sees Heather cooking soup over her fire pit.

She sips on some water and cuddles up to Hawke while she waits for her meal to be ready.

Heather notices that Helga is awake and checks to see if Helga is okay.

They spend the rest of the day reading stories and reminisce about the past few months.

Hiccup, Astrid, Eret, Valka, Fishlegs and Heather check in throughout the next week and a half to see how Helga is faring.

They make use of the time by teaching her more about dragons, providing her with nourishing soups and herbal teas and keep updating her on the events happening around Berk.

Over the next week, Helga notices that she doesn't feel pain as she swallows, that the pain levels eventually decrease and that over time her voice comes back better than ever.

She makes a full recovery and no one else gets her virus.


End file.
